


Breeding Of Our Own

by GravityUndefined, Vanra



Category: Breeding Season - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityUndefined/pseuds/GravityUndefined, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanra/pseuds/Vanra





	1. Chapter 1

Darren arrived at the farmhouse several days after having received a letter of his parents. An aunt of his, specialized in breeding creatures for both consumables and pleasure, had granted him ownership of this property. Not having a job, this was a golden opportunity to make some money for himself.

Or so he thought. Arriving at the main house on the property, he had already noticed there were no barns to keep the creatures in. In fact, the entire grounds looked pretty much deserted. It wasn't until he read a note hanging from the front door, that Darren realized he was in a mess.

  


_Dear Nephew._ _I am writing this while packing my bags, so you'll have to excuse my sloppy writing._  
_I am going to miss it here, but I've decided to start a new life. I've sold most of the farm to pay for my trip and new life, though I left you a bit in the envelope inside._  
_You'll need it._  
_If you need any help, there should still be a former breeder that helped me out wandering around. Be nice to her._

_Love, your aunt_

_PS: By saying you need it, I meant that I took a loan for about ten million Gil from the bank to make sure I had enough and the placed the farm under your name. I am convinced you can pay them back. Good luck! X_

  


The next few words coming from Darren's mouth weren't in the slightest meant for any sensitive ears, yet quite appropriate for his current situation. Accepting his fate after a few seconds of considering to run, he entered the house, ready to unpack the little stuff he had with. At least the house was pretty decent. A good bed to sleep in, a kitchen to cook in. After a brief search for the biggest bedroom, he unpacked his clothes in a nearby wardrobe and changed into something his aunt had left him on the bed.

Now wearing a blue overall with a white shirt underneath, Darren sighed, wondering what the mess was he had gotten himself into. Unknown to him though, most of his questions would be answered soon as someone knocked on the door. Hoping it was the help his aunt had spoken off, he rushed downstairs, opening the door. From the way the woman was dressed at the door, he was quite certain she wasn't going to be working on any farm. "Greetings, you must be Darren. My name is Margo, Junior Administrator of the Breeder's Guild. You're our newest breeder and I am here to welcome you. As your aunt might have informed you, you have a slight debt to the Imperial bank. But not to worry, she told me to give you this when you arrived." Margo handed over an envelope. "It contains about a thousand Gil, to get you started. Of course, the guild will help you in any way possible to help you repay your debt. Except in any form of money of course. Also, seeing as how you are new to this, we decided to reassign your aunt's previous help to the farm. She's a girl that should know her way around a few... err... jobs... She should arrive any time now. Anyhow, good luck city boy, I'll be off."

And with that, Margo left the farm, barely giving Darren a chance to ask any questions. And any questions he did manage to throw to her in time were answered with: "Come to the guild, Lily will answer all your questions!" Uncertain about what to do next, Darren decided waiting for the extra help would perhaps be a better idea than to go into town already. Margo said she'd be arriving any time now.

* * *

Gael was late, so terribly late. The bed she rented at the inn had just been too comfortable, which had caused her to sleep in. Jumping from underneath the covers she hurried to her duffel bag to pull out the blue overall and white shirt she wore. Putting them on in a hurry while she was already half down the stairs. She greeted the inn lady and quickly snatched a piece of bread from the counter, making her way out the door.

Running down the street she quickly ate the piece of bread and turned around the corner. But right after she turned, she ran into someone. Gael bumped back into the ground. When she looked up she saw a familiar face.

“Margo!”

“Gael! I'm so sorry I hadn't seen you there.”

“It’s my fault really, are you okay?”

“Yes of course! You’re the one down on the ground, let me help you up.” Margo helped the girl back on her feet.

“Shouldn't you be heading towards the farm?” Gael asked her.

“Oh no sweetie! I just came from there, the new breeder already arrived.”

“WHAT?! Oh god, oh god, oh god, I'm so late!” She didn't wait for Margo to answer before she set towards the farm again.

Once she reached the farm she was exhausted, it had been quite a distance to run. Slowly slowing down she started looking around. The previous owner had really sold everything she could. All the barns were gone and so were the creatures. It had been a while since Gael came to the farm.

She walked up to the door and brushed off her overall. Taking a last deep breath she knocked on the door. She heard quick footsteps and short after the door opened. The boy on the other side seemed like he didn't know what to do right away so she decided to take lead.

“Hi, I'm Gael! I’ll be your extra hands or holes haha! If ya know what I mean of course but I'm certain you do!” She was pretty energetic, enthusiastic and had a bright smile.  
“Have you gone into town yet? I hope I'm not that late.”

* * *

Darren was slightly startled by the sudden knocking on the door. Sure, he knew there was company incoming, but the knock seemed quite eager. Waiting for a few seconds before actually opening the door, he as greeted by the young female. Even though his aunt had stated it would be a woman joining him on the farm, he hadn't quite expected someone around his age.

Before he even managed to speak a word, Gael had already introduced herself to him. "Hi! Hello... I'm Darren, pleased to meet you." The pun she had made went completely over his head though, his mind taking a pause for a second before resuming the conversation. "I haven't gone into town yet, Margo did pass by, but I thought it would be best to wait for you here. Seeing as how you're here to explain the rest to me... Shall we get going?"

Setting out towards the town, he finally managed to get a bit of an overview on how big the property was. There was room for several buildings, and from the marks on the ground it seemed that there had been quite a few around already. Demolished completely except for their foundation. The wood and metal for the housing had probably been sold too already. It wasn't until he noticed that there actually had been two buildings left. One looked an awful lot like a doghouse while the other was more like a kennel. "I guess we can have two breeds of creatures to start with." He said to Gael, smiling softly as he was uncertain as to how much it would cost him to rebuild the other barns.

Darren certainly wasn't a virgin, and even though he had heard the stories about breeders sleeping with their creatures, he never actually thought about it that way. The kinkiest he had done in his life was tying a girl up. Though, as they walked towards the town, the subject did cross his mind. Visibly thinking for a few seconds, he decided it would be best to ask her. "Gael... I've been wanting to ask you. After hearing stories in the city, is it true that breeders sleep with their creatures? Have you?" The second part of the question slipped his tongue as that thought had crossed his mind too. He wasn't used to not having to mind his language, being allowed to be as blunt as he wishes.

* * *

Gael grinned at his question, this certainly gave her a few ideas. She waved her hand in a motion to let it fly for now.

“Let’s not focus on those things right now, we need to get you some nice goods. On top of that I first have to introduce you to the townsfolk.” Before Darren could say another word, she plastered a bright smile on her face and grabbed his hand, speeding up their walk.

Once they arrived in town, Gael quickly started explaining all kinds of ways he could take to get to certain places. They walked into another street where there seemed to be multiple stores and some kind of church like building at the end.

“Hi Gael!” a woman’s voice sounded from up ahead. There stood a well build woman with short brown hair and a pink bandana. A pink top which barely covered her huge goods and some jeans short.

“Hi Roxie!” Gael let go of Darren’s hand and ran towards the woman, jumping into her arms as they had a small reunion. They chatted while Darren catched up to her.

“Roxie, this is Darren, he’ll be the new breeder in town. With my help of course!”

“Nice to meet ya Darren, I’m Roxie.” The woman, Roxie, started explaining him how he could buy monsters at her shop. She told him about her restocking and how once in every while she’d get a new monster or two in. Gael wanted to introduce him to everyone in as little time as possible to so excused both of them, promising they’d be back after.

The next person she introduced him to was Kay, she looked way too young to be dealing in monster cum. But it turned out she was older than he thought. Something in the back of his mind told him that Gael and Kay got along great since they were both enthusiastic about cum.

The introducing got once again cut short as Gael pulled him along to the next shop. When they entered there was a huge guy behind the counter. There were no shelves but lots of papers hanging from the wall with blueprints on them.

“Gael…” a silent greet came from the man.

“Hi Levi! This is Darren! He took over the breeding farm out of town.” The man grunted in response.

“He doesn’t say that much.” Gael whispered to him.

The conversation was once again cut short but not because of Gael. Levi just wasn’t such a talkative person.

“I’ll let you go to Lily tomorrow, for now we have to go back to Roxie.” Darren didn’t protest much, he just let her lead him, she knew most about all this after all.

Roxie was no longer standing outside of the shop, so they both went in. There behind the counter was the sturdy built woman.

“Gael, Darren, what can I do for you lovies?”

“Darren will need monsters for his farm, I’m suggesting he start with two already. Male and female so he can start breeding.”

“Alright, just follow me into the back.” Gael was excited to go into the back, Darren was left a bit guessing since he didn’t know what to expect. There were small kennels in the back, each big enough for the monster in it though.

“For now I just got catgirls and dickwolves but feast your eyes and more.”

Gael started looking around cautiously, wanting to pick the right ones. After a while she came back to pull Darren along, he had been standing by the door all this time.

“I think this one will do!” Gael pointed to, what he guessed was, a catgirl. The creature had soft pink short hair, matching the fur on her arms and legs. Two black ears peaked from between her hair and a black tail was happily moving from behind her. She wasn’t covered at all but that didn’t bother him too much, it was just unusual.

The next one she pulled him towards was obviously male, it was a dickwolf. And as the name suggested, it was a wolf. This one had dark blue fur all over and his dick standing proud. He just watched Gael happily bouncing around about how they got their first two monsters. He however didn’t miss the glint of mischief in her eyes.

She signed some papers with Roxie and they got send to the farm. Once the paperwork was over, Gael and Darren made their way back to the farm. Evening had fallen and the sky got painted with a beautiful orange.

“The catgirl’s name is Rona and the dickwolf is called Rowen.” Gael started the conversation.

“You never answered my question.”

“I will soon enough.” Gael was all too aware about what question he was talking about and had plans of her own to show him. They got back to the farm and Gael suggested Darren to check on their monsters.

The dickwolf seemed comfortable enough, he had gathered some hay that was laying around and had fallen asleep for the night. However once they got to the catgirl, it wasn’t all that peaceful. Rona was rubbing herself on all kinds of objects in the cat kennel.

“What’s she doing?” Darren asked.

“She went into heat, you have to help her.”

“What? Help her how?” the grin on Gael’s face reappeared and she went to move in closer to the breeder. She got behind him and slowly led him to the catgirl. Once she was in arm reach, Gael took the back of his hand into hers and lead his hand to Rona’s breast. Softly fondling them with his hand, Rona started purring.

“To get back to your question, breeders indeed do and yes, so have I.”

* * *

Everything had gone a bit fast for Darren. Roxy with her massive hills of joy, followed by Kay who was the complete opposite. Then Levi, who was probably the only male human around town. At least who would be of importance to him. Before saying anything more than a general hello, Gael already pulled him off to the next location. It would be best to get to know them when he lived here a bit longer. Not like he had a choice now.

Inside of Roxy's store, Darren looked around, noticing several things for several creatures. A bit curious about them too, though already happy with the two they got. The cat girl was kinda cute, a bit smaller than Darren and a lot more naked. The Dickwolf stood taller than him, also seemed a lot more aggressive. He would be interesting to tame.

Once back, Darren still puzzled about the question he had posted to her. His eyes glanced over her again before sighing. Right when he was about to say something, Gael suggest him to check on the creatures. Rowan seemed quite comfortable, throwing a wink at them before going to sleep. Darren couldn't make out if it was on accident or purpose, nor if it was to him or Gael. Ignoring it for a moment as they arrived at Rona's sleeping area, Gael made it quite clear Rona had no intentions of sleeping. Guiding him to her breasts, it wasn't until Darren had heard her answer that he started to move on his own. 

The skin of her breasts felt the same as human skin, since he was uncertain as to how it would feel. Rona encouraged him to continue, turning herself onto her back, exposing herself completely to him. Darren had guessed she was submissive, and she was kinda cute. The only thing that was bothering him didn't have anything to do with Rona or him. It was that Gael was watching him. Though she admitted having bred with creatures, he guess she didn't mind if anyone saw. She seemed quite open to it.

Rona had grown impatient as she had lifted herself onto her knees, stroking his crotch. Her other hand had already started to unbuckle his overall. The girl knew fully well what she wanted, and as soon as the overall dropped, Rona pulled everything down and within the second had been taking his cock into her mouth. A soft groan came from Darren's mouth as he placed his hands on the back of her head, closing his eyes as his hands pushed on the back of her head softly.

Even though Darren had slept and been pleased orally by several girls, none of them even compared to Rona. Uncertain if it was because she was a creature or because she had a lot of experience. It didn't matter, she was amazing. After sucking him off for several seconds, Rona moved away again, laying on her back for him again. This time, Darren didn't leave her waiting, climbing on top of her. Rona's purring intensified, her arms and legs locking around him as she pulled wanted him, so badly. Once close enough, Rona dug her teeth into his neck, trying to tease him. It had it effect as Darren thrusted his hips down, planning on sliding gently inside of her, though with her grip, unable to do it slowly.

With one thrust, being fully inside of her, Rona's behaviour changed. From the eager, forceful girl, wanting his dick, she had now changed into the most submissive girl Darren could imagine. Her grip loosened, using her nails to hold her grip as she had to lock her feet together to keep them around him. At the point Darren was at his deepest inside of her, her mouth let go of her neck, letting out a soft moan followed by purring. She was enjoying it quite a bit as her hips moved slowly, trying to milkapologies. Darren gladly obliged her as he started to move his hips, Rona only moaning and purring as the movement.

* * *

Gael watched from a small distance, however still in arm reach. She watched as Darren thrusted his hips and the movement of his back. Admitting to herself that this was getting her hot, she let out a small whimper. With eager hands unbuttoning her overall she pushed it all the way down her body. Tugging off the shirt as well she was left in her underwear, why she still wore it she had no idea.

Deciding to leave those on for now she parted her legs slightly and let a hand slip in between. Teasingly rubbing herself she watched as Darren had picked up a steady pace, fucking Rona harder. The catgirls purring and moaning hypnotizing to her. She started rubbing a little harder and quickly felt the wet spot forming on her panties. Deciding it was time to get rid of the undergarments, she stood up and further undressed.

It wasn't long before she heard Rona moaning out loud with a purr below it, signalling she had climaxed. And when she threw her glance back at the two, it was obvious Darren had as well. He was buried in her to the hilt and she could see the small traces of cum leaking out already.

Darren slowly pulled back from the Rona, which seemed more than happy, and wiped his forehead. He seemed dazed and that certainly didn't change when he looked to his left where Gael stood. The brunette was standing there with her legs slightly squeezing together and impatiently biting her lip. When his glance fell between her legs he could see a wetness trailing down her thighs. Her left hand resting on her hip, slightly gripping and her other fidgeting close to her mouth.

Needing at least a few minutes to recover, Darren stood up and walked over to Gael. The catgirl being satisfied and crawling into the couch, ready to take a nap.  
He slightly grabbed her chin and looked for any traces of disapproval in her eyes. His other hand slipped around her lower back and he pressed her against him. Trailing her jawline with his nose in a teasing manner he breathed down her neck, feeling how she shivered below his touch.  
He let go again and took her hand, leading her out of the kennel. Night had long fallen and the chilly air hit Gael’s body, making her shiver but she seemingly didn't let it get to her. Neither did Darren for that matter. They quickly made their way over to the farmhouse. Once the door was closed behind them, Darren lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. Gael wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck to support herself. Rubbing his hips into hers, she moaned out quietly.  
Gael buried her face into his neck and arched her back off the wall. Darren didn't stop the movement of his hips, rubbing against her wet heat.

“Bite me please…” she begged to him.

* * *

Still intoxicated by the lust from fucking the catgirl, Darren didn't think about the fact that he had only met this girl today. The fact that she pretty much handed him her body didn't help what so ever. His shaft still hard, even though he had filled the catgirl up only a few minutes ago. Throwing off his white shirt, the last piece of clothing he was wearing, he pressed his skin against hers. It didn't take much begging from her side though to let her get what she wanted.

Leaning into her and sinking his teeth into the soft skin of her neck, feeling he could slide inside of her whenever he wanted. Deciding it would be a lot more teasing for her to wait a bit more, one of Darren's hands moved up higher while the other rested on his hips. One close enough, he grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head sideways as it made her expose more skin of her neck. The second bite quickly followed as he grinded his hips against her rougher

With every bite he took, he could feel her strength disappearing. Her mouth gently nibbled on his skin while her body was completely pinned against the wall by his. In between her bites, he could hear her voice beg, breaking up with every bite he took on her neck again. Finally when he felt she had almost no strength left in her body he decided to slide inside of her. First lifting her up against the wall, positioning himself before sliding her down on his cock, lowering her until he was fully inside of her. A soft groan came from his lips as he slowly started to move his hips.

It didn't take long before he was pumping in and out of her faster, keeping her pinned against the wall tighter. The more he restrained her movement, she more she seemed to enjoy it. After fucking her for a few minutes, Darren slid out of her body slowly, still holding her up. Grabbing her a bit tighter, he decided to switch positions. Moments later, she found herself pinned on her stomach on the table, one hand held behind her back by Darren as his other hand gripped her hair again. Without as much as a warning, Darren thrusted himself inside of her body again, pulling her hair to make sure he could slide as deep as possible. Even though he had already been lasting for a while, Darren was still close after fucking the catgirl too.

His thrusts became rougher and deeper as he let go of her hair and wrist slowly, moving his hands to her hips as he pulled them against his, starting to slowly fill her up. Gael felt him get rougher as it didn't take her long to follow with him, tensing up before turning into a ragdoll on the table. Darren slowly pulled out of her, Gael letting a small whimper come out of her mouth at the loss as she didn't even try to regain her strength.

* * *

Gael softly yelped as she was lifted up. Darren had one hand around her shoulders and the other under her knees. Tired enough not to ask questions she just wrapped her arms around his neck. Sighing in contentment she nuzzled her face into his neck. Darren had carried her upstairs to the bedroom and gently set her onto the bed. The girl rolled onto her stomach and grabbed one of the pillows happily.

"You seem happy." Darren hummed as she could hear fabric ruffling.  
Gael just hummed back in response, the pillows still faintly carried the perfume of his aunt.

After a few more moments, Darren crawled onto the bed with her. Along came the soft feeling of fluffy sheets. Gael quickly made herself comfy, having crawled closer to Darren.

"Tomorrow I'll teach you how to harvest the creatures." She stated.

"Sounds interesting."

"It sure is." It came out more as a slur as her eyes started to close on their own.  
Darren just smiled down at her and draped an arm around her middle. The room fell silent as they both happily fell asleep, Gael with her own plans for the next morning.

* * *

More coming in parts soon


	2. Day 2

Light shone in through the curtains and Gael slowly awoke from her sleep. Slowly opening her eyes she noticed she was resting with her head on Darren’s chest. The rays of sunlight promised a bright day but the soft sound of his beating heart kept her in her place. Her thoughts went over the events of yesterday and she remembered the plans she had for today. Slowly lifting herself up she slipped further underneath the blankets.

She could feel him stir in his sleep which she didn’t mind at all, it meant he’d wake up soon. He hadn’t bothered to get dressed last night which was now playing in her favor. Eager enough she licked from his base to the tip in one motion. Repeating this action for a few moments, she slowly started taking in the tip, giving it a nice suck.  
She was fairly certain he had awoken by this point already. And his hand sneaking into her hair only proved her right. A small tug forward had her obliging him as she took more of him into her mouth. This went on until his dick was all the way in and down her throat. She set her own pace of pulling back and swallowing him down again, only speeding up slightly when his hand gripped tighter.  
She managed to keep this up until his second hand gripped her head as well and pushed her down. Pushing her down as much as he could, releasing down her throat. She whimpered slightly at the feeling but let him do as he wished. When he finally let go of her head she pulled back, licking away any remains.

“Good morning to you to.” He lightheartedly laughed.

* * *

Darren had to admit he had never woken up like this before, looking at her as he stroked her hair back softly. He didn't mind in the least though, just still a bit surprised he had slept with the girl he met yesterday. And probably not as a one night stand seeing as how she would help him out on the farm. His hand stroked her hair back softly as she was still licking his shaft.

"Good morning there. You're up eagerly." There was a slight grin on his face as he slowly got out of the bed, stretching himself out before pushing himself out of the bed, slowly getting dressed into a fresh overall. Gael on the other hand pretty much jumped out of bed, still completely naked as she hummed and made her way downstairs. "Don't you need to get dressed?" Darren shouted as she made her way down the stairs, as Gael replied with a happy nope. As Darren made his way down the stairs he had already found out she was outside, making her way to the dog barn. "Come on, early breeder gets the cum." She shouted at him laughing as she disappeared inside of the barn.

Once Darren had made its way inside of the barn as well, Gael was already on her knees near the Dickwolf, Rowan. She was gently, though visibly eagerly, stroking the red shaft with her hands. Rowan already towered out above her when she was standing beside him, but now that she was on her knees, Rowan looked even bigger. "Ah, as promised I'll show you the basics of breeding." Her hands let go of the red canine shaft, standing up and turning her back to Rowan to explain it to Darren. Before she got the chance though, Rowan had already grabbed her hips, lifting her body up as if it were nothing. Before she could make a surprising noise, Rowan's shaft was already sliding inside of her pussy. The only thing coming from her mouth now was a yelp followed by moans as the shaft kept sliding inside of her.

Gael didn't even try to struggle against it as she leaned back against the dickwolf, moving her hand onto the back of his neck. The toes of her feet barely scraped against the floor as she had no way of escaping from the dickwolf having his way with her. Her body turned into a ragdoll for the humanoid canine, grabbing her sided and sliding her up and down, using her as a masturbation toy. This went on for minutes, Gael visibly losing any signs of sanity. The knot on Rowan's shaft slowly started to swell as he had noticed it too, moving his hands onto her hips, pulling her up until the cock was nearly out of body. "Hey wait..." Before she could finish her protest though, Rowan had pushed her down on his cock completely, the knot forcing it's way inside of her body as well, her eyes rolling back until she twitched on his cock, reaching a heavy orgasm at the same time as the dickwolf, feeling the warm semen fill up her lower stomach.

It took several minutes for the knot to unswell enough for Rowan to pull it out of her, still stretching her out before the cum started to run down her legs. Just letting her go, she fell onto the ground without any strength as Darren helped her onto her feet while Rowan moved back onto his stack of hay, going for a nap. Gael looked at Darren, smiling and breathing unstable. "And that... Is how.. You collect... Dickwolf cum..." Even though she sounded like it was all part of the plan, Gael sounded too exhausted and corrupted by lust for it to sound like she had planned it.

* * *

With the little strength left in her arms she held onto Darren. Her legs were trembling and she wasn't even sure she could muster a coherent word. Darren however took note to how sensitive she had become and wondered if this was only by doings of the orgasm.

"Are you okay?" He asked, leaning in a bit closer to support her weight.

"Yea… I'll be… just fine." She assured him she'd be fine and gave him instructions to get a nearby bucket. Once he gave it to her, she started collecting all the cum in it. After she was done she gave the bucket to him.

"Every creatures' cum has special traits, this one for instance makes you more sensitive. I'll show you once." Gael said with a wink.

"So does the catgirl require harvesting too?"

"Ofcourse, come on." She was still lazily leaning into him but the made their way over to the cat kennel. There was Rona laying on the couch, obviously feeling a bit lazy too today. When her eyes fell on Darren however, her ears perked up and she started purring.

"She seems to remember me."

"No, she smells the dickwolf on me. She adores dickwolves."

Gael went to sit on the other side of the couch, signing for Rona to come closer. As the catgirl came closer, Gael put one leg over the back of the couch. Rona quite immediately started eating the other out, purring in satisfaction. Gael instructed Darren to sit behind the catgirl.

"What do I do now?"

"You start fingering her." Gaels sentences were still laced with lust. Darren did as he was told, starting with rubbing between the catgirls legs. She was almost instantly wet enough to slip his fingers in.

“You’ll have to go for her G-spot to make her quirt, you’ll figure it out.” Gael didn’t feel like too much explaining at the moment anymore.  
“You’ll have to make sure you can collect it though.” Her sentence slurred off as she was enjoying Rona herself. Darren looked around for a minute and pulled in a smaller bucket that was resting next to the couch. It fit in on the couch between Rona’s legs perfectly. He started angling his fingers experimentally, trying to get some different reaction.

Darren didn’t have to look long before the catgirl moaned out and right after started licking with a new need. Gael buried her fingers into Rona’s hair and encouraged her to go on. The sight was magnificent, right in front of him the catgirl with her legs spread for him and behind her was Gael in a similar position but then on her back.

Rona started moaning more frequently and he could feel her slightly pulsing around his fingers. He was so tempted to go straight in and fuck the living hell out of her but managed to decide against it. This was for harvesting her after all.

“Good Rona… good girl…” Gael was praising her. “You know what to do, be a good girl for us.” Rona purred loudly at that and Darren pulled back his fingers, holding one hand against her lower back.

Rona squirted right into the bucket and quite honestly, Darren was a little impressed. She had filled almost the whole bucket and was still purring. She slowly pulled away from Gael and crawled back to a higher layer in the kennel, lazily looking down on the two others.

* * *

Gael smiled contently, even though a bit frustrated since Rona hadn't continued. Her body was still weak from the session she had with the Rowan earlier and Darren knew it. As she laid there, naked and helplessly trying to get up, Darren simply removed the clothing he had pulled on earlier. It took Gael a few seconds to realise what he was doing before she stopped trying to get out of the seat. Darren grabbed her ankles as he moved her legs against his shoulder, pressing his cock against her pussy.

"I like where this is..." Gael's eyes rolled back before she was able to finish her sentence. The edging from Rona as well as Rowan's cum having its effect on her body made her extra sensitive. Darren's cock sliding inside of her only made her eyes roll back, losing her breath for a second as she trembled underneath him. Darren's hand moved to her wrists, pinning them above her head as he started to pump up and down with his hips, making Gael drool slightly from the overdose of pleasure.

It didn't take Gael long to reach her first orgasm, twitching and moaning out some words Darren couldn't make sense of. Not stopping though as he kept pounding away inside of her, feeling her legs tense up and relax several times as Gael had lost control over her body completely. From the corner of his eye, Darren could see Rona enjoy the spectacle, licking her lips and purring at the sight of her two breeders in action.

Gael quickly lost count of the amount of orgasms she had reached, only shivering and twitching below Darren is pure ecstasy, her mind corrupted by the lust. Darren slowly started to tense up too as he felt him nearing his orgasm. The girl tensing up around his cock several times already wasn't helping in delaying his orgasm. Thrusting a few more times before burying his cock as deep inside of her as he could, Darren leaned down and bit her neck roughly, causing her to moan out and hit another orgasm.

Both of them stayed in this position for a few seconds before Darren pulled out slowly. As soon as the cock had left her body, Gael started to come back to her senses, licking her lips and still breathing unstable. Her eyes were locked on Darren's as she relaxed, slowly lowing her legs once Darren had moved away.

"So... What do we do with the cum we've collected now?" Darren asked her as he slowly started to get dressed again, still looking at Gael, who was trying to push herself up slowly, being very weak at the moment.

* * *

“We can keep some of it and sell the rest to Kay. That way we’ll be able to buy another creature.” While Gael was explaining this, Darren had gotten dressed again and went to sit next to her.

“It’d be very kind of you to get me dressed too.” Gael giggled softly. Darren just smiled in response and picked her up. He couldn’t help her get dressed here because she had actually ran outside naked. Darren walked out of the kennel with Gael in his arms and went back to the farmhouse. Once back in the bedroom, he picked out a new shirt and overall for her.

“So we’re going into town then?” Darren asked to clarify.

“Yup, first to Kay and then we’ll go see Roxie. Maybe she has some new monsters in store.” He just nodded in response and finished getting her clothed. A gentle smile across his face, it was kind of cute he had to help her dress. The reason why was a little less cute but kinky nonetheless. After some breakfast, Gael felt well enough to go into town. They walked in a comfortable silence aside from Gael humming some songs. Town came into view soon enough and the conversation picked up again.

“So if we get a new creature we’ll have to get a new building build right?”

“Yea, that’ll necessary. I surely hope she has some new creatures though, then we can start breeding.”

“So they don’t have to be same species to breed?”

“Nope, the dickwolf and catgirl can perfectly breed already. But they don’t have any special traits, so their offspring won’t be worth too much. We need to get you good cash for now. Business will start up automatically, you’ll prove yourself a good breeder.”

They approached Kay’s shop and made their way inside. Darren seemed intrigued by all the vials on the shelves, with them was also a small description of its effects on both creatures and humans.

“Hi Kay!” Gael greeted her while Darren looked around the store.

“Hi Gael! Are you ready for that facial yet?”

“Uh… no not today, we got some dickwolf jizz and catgirl squirt to sell.”

“Ooh! Nice! So what kind?”

“Level 1, they don’t have any special traits so…”

“That’s fine! You know I buy anything haha!” Kay stayed happy and energetic. “Let’s see… it’s about 10 vials each so…” Kay started calculating some things so Gael turned to check on Darren. He was smelling at some vials which made her giggle.

“You’ll be getting 800 Gil for both of them.”

“That’s alright, thanks Kay.”

“Please do cum again!”

* * *

Darren just looked around the store while Gael finished up the business. Still no clue what the vials were for by the time Darren and Gael left the store, he guessed he'd just have to ask Gael about it some other time. For now it was time to visit Roxie. Last time the two of them seemed quite close already, and it wasn't any different this time.

Once Gael and Darren entered the shop, Roxie ran to Gael and hugged her tightly, pretty much suffocating the girl in her quite busty chest. Roxie let go after a few seconds as Gael gasped for air. "So, how can I help ya?" Roxie asked as she had noticed Darren stared at her breasts a few times already now. Letting her eyes travel up and down his body, she licked her lips softly. "Hmm... If you want, love, I've got a holstaurus that came in this morning. You can take her home if you'd like, but you'll have to leave Darren here for a while." Darren laughed for a second before Gael came in between the two of them. "Sorry, he's got a farm to run. We'll give you 650 for it thought. Sounds fair?" Roxie sighed thought the sly grin didn't disappear from her face. "Fair fair, but I do want a night with him soon."

Gael signed the papers as she had told Darren to go to Levi and place the order for a holstaurus barn. Darren went up to the door uncertain, almost knocking before realising it was a workshop. No point knocking the door of a store. Once inside though the conversation went as smooth as a piece of sandpaper on concrete. "Hi..." Levi only looked up for a second before looking back down at the wood he was cutting. There were several second of silence before Darren scratched the back of his head. "We just bought a Holstaurus..." Another full minute of silence. "Is it possible to place an order for a Holstaurus barn?" Darren asked, about to give up and just ask Gael to do it before Levi looked at him again. "... Consider it done..." Those were the most words Darren had head Levi say in this entire conversation. Also the only words. Though there was still the matter of payment. "How much would it cost?" Hoping it wouldn't be too much, Levi went back to working, another full minute before he replied. "... Nothing... Favour for your aunt..." How grateful Darren was at this moment, it was still hard to make any form of conversation more than this. Only nodding, before leaving the shop, he waited outside for Gael to join up with him, wondering what was taking her so long in Roxie's shop.

* * *

Darren walked back into Roxie’s shop and came to a halt when he looked up. The counter was pretty much soaked and both girls had a reddish blush on their face. Their clothes ruffled and Gaels shirt slightly hanging off one shoulder.

“Hey Darren! Guess what, we got a discount!” Gael happily cheered.

“Uhm…” he was at loss of words for a second. Gael noticed his stare going to the counter.

“It’s dickwolf cum.” She stated plainly. Darren’s thoughts went in all kinds of directions, from Roxie and Gael pleasuring each other to the both of them having a threesome with one of the dickwolves in the kennel in the back.

“I see… so I’m being left out of activities now?” Darren laughed slightly.

“Oh I can show you activities all night long sweetie!” Roxie winked at him.

“Wouldn’t mind seeing some activities between the two of you.” Since when had he actually become this blunt?

“That’s only a word you know.” Roxie said, starting to undress, Gael following her lead. The tall brunette heaved herself back on the counter, parting her legs. She stretched her arm towards Gael and the latter took her hand, letting herself being lead between her legs. Gael kept her legs unbent and leaned forward, her hands holding unto Roxie’s thighs. She started with small licks, trying to get Roxie a bit frustrated but she knew Roxie loved any attention.

The small licks soon turned into flattening her tongue out against the others clit, filling the shop with lewd moans. Everything had happened a little faster than Darren had expected or hoped for that matter.

* * *

It didn't take much for Darren to get into the mood in general, but this was a from zero to full in less than a second. The way Gael pretty much presented herself was enough for Darren to drop his overall, positioning himself behind the girl. His hands rested on her hips as his cock pressed against her soft lips, ready to push in for the second time today. His eyes looked up at Roxie for a second as she returned his gaze with a wink and a moan as Gael kept moving her tongue. 

Gael had grown impatient of Darren as he still hadn't pushed himself inside of her, slowly starting to slide her hips back, feeling his cock slide inside of her. For a second she lost her mind as her tongue stopped, though Roxie's hand moved into her hair and tugged it roughly, bringing her back to her primary job at the moment. Her tongue started to move again as Roxie moaned out again. "Hmm Gael, judging from your reaction it seems you have gotten an excellent breeder to help you out. I want a turn after her, so don't use everything on her at once, hotshot." Roxie grinned as she looked at the Darren's flustered face from the compliment.

Darren returned to giving Gael attention though as he started to thrust his hips against hers, hearing Gael make a muffled moan. From how Roxie seemed to treat her, it seemed that the rougher he'd be, the more Gael would like it. He'd have to test that in several ways as soon as he'd get the chance. For now though, it seemed like Roxie was dominating her plenty. His thrusting started to increase as Gael's moan became louder at the same time. As he felt her legs starting to become weak, Darren gripped his hips tighter, holding her up slightly as he pounded away on her pussy.

Gael's first orgasm rushed over her quickly as she trembled all over. It was at this point Roxie decided it was her turn. The robust woman slipped herself off of the counter as she easily lifted Gael up, laying her down on it. "Rest a bit, he's mine now." Darren's gulp could be heard quite well as Roxie licked her lips, moving over to the boy. Uncertain as to what to expect, Darren moved back slowly until his back was against the wall. At that point, Roxie got down on her knees, grabbing Darren's cock in her hands and stroking it softly. "He is quite hard indeed. You're lucky Gael." She said before sliding the cock into her mouth, moving it deeper until it finally reached the back of her throat. But Roxie didn't stop, sliding further until her nose pressed against his lower stomach.

A loud groan came from Darren's lips as he could feel her trying to suck him dry. It was by far the best blowjob he had ever gotten. But Roxie wasn't done yet. As her head pumped up and down his cock, she grabbed her breasts, squeezing his cock in between them and sliding them up and down in the same rhythm as her head. Darren reached his limit quite quickly as his cock was overloaded by Roxie's pleasing, groaning out loud again before he finally shot all of his cum out. Roxie tried her best to catch all of it while she still sucked. Darren could feel his legs tremble it felt like she was sucking the life out of him.

After another minute of Roxie's mouth and breasts, she finally let go, Darren sliding down against the wall as he felt like he was about the black out. Roxie grinned as she looked over at Gael. "Fine, he is nice enough. You get the stallion for free too." The only response Gael gave though was a thumbs up, though she tried to say something, but nothing other than a bit of gurgling came out of her mouth. It took them a few minutes before Darren and Gael got dressed again as Roxie came back with the contract for the stallion. Darren was a bit curious about what exactly made Roxie hand over a stallion for free, but decided not to mind it too much.

* * *

After the contract was signed, they went back to Levi to place another order for a Stallion barn as well. They managed to get the plans but only pay at the end of the month, Levi didn’t mind. He might not be the most talkative guy but he was nice alright. The barns would be up and running in about two days, Roxie promised to have their new creatures delivered by then.

“We should start breeding our creatures together. When they give birth to new creatures we can donate them to the guild, that way we’ll get guild credit. We’ll need that soon to order creatures with special traits, contracts won’t stop coming in ya know.” Gael said as Darren just nodded.  
“We’ll check our contracts once we get back to the farm.” The walk back was spent in a comfortable silence, both still slightly dazed. The farm came into view and Gael got back to being her excited self, tagging Darren and running as fast as she could to the farmhouse.

“Oh no you don’t!” Darren yelled after her and started chasing her. He soon learned of his disadvantage of not knowing the farm well enough as Gael knew all secret pass ways and crooks to hide in. The sun eventually started to set and they both laid down in the grass on the hill next to the farmhouse. Still giggling and catching their breath, Gael told Darren to stay put for a minute. He watched her as she walked back to the farmhouse, emptied the mail and came back. Settling back into the grass next to him, she gave the papers to Darren.

“Those are contracts, people requesting certain creatures. These are pretty basic.”

“Level 6 Catgirl, Level 7 Catgirl and level 8 Dickwolf.”

“You level them by breeding, fairly easy, their level is linked to their stamina that’s why we use ‘levels’. There’s standards before they achieve a higher level, their body fluids however have an effect on their partner. So say a level 40 breeds with a level 1, the level ones level would skyrocket.” Darren tried following all this new information being thrown at his face as Gael continued.  
“Our creatures still level one, so we’ll start breeding the Catgirl with the Dickwolf, that way they should get up at least a level already. We have 7 days for these contracts so I think we can make it once we get the Holstaurus and Stallion to breed with as well.”

Darren took a closer look at the contracts but there wasn’t much else on the piece of paper except for the conditions of the creature, the name of who ordered it and the deadline. It seemed like the Catgirls were for Levi and Lily, the Dickwolf for Kay. The sun was almost set and the grounds turned dark, making it harder to read what was on the papers. The night air turned colder and Darren felt a chill run down his back, giving him slight goosebumps. It was only when he felt a warm frame lean into him that he moved the papers so they weren’t blocking most of his sight anymore. Gael had moved in to him, most of her upper body resting on his chest and one of her legs draped over his upper legs. Her face was hovering right above his and he could feel her warm breath caressing his cheeks. Gael lowered her head, lips brushing his neck softly before she bit down.

Catching Darren slightly off guard gave her a proud feeling as she moved her hips against him. Letting go of his neck, she gently licked the place she had abused. She laid her head back on his shoulder with a mischievous grin gracing her lips. Darren moved his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to his body. Gael however didn’t seem like she was going to move anymore.

“I’m comfy.” She stated in a purr. Darren was confused for a second but then laughed out at her reaction.

“Biting my, humping me and then deciding I’m a good pillow?” Darren asked.

“Exactly.” She answered, tilting her head to wink at him. He wasn’t planning on letting her get off that easily though.

“Too bad I disagree with it ending that way.” He grinned at her before taking her wrists in his hands and rolling them around. Now that Darren was on top, Gael pouted.

“I was comfy you know!” she tried trashing around but Darren just lowered himself on her, successfully pinning her to the ground with him in between her legs.

“I’m comfy too now, isn’t that allowed?” Darren still had that playful glare in his eyes that she had gotten in there since their little game of tag.

“I…” Gael had fallen silent, Darren wondered if he had said something wrong. After a few moments of silence and some obvious inner debate of Gael, Darren spoke up again.

“Let’s get back inside, it’s getting cold out.” They both got back to the farmhouse and once inside with the lights on could Darren see how exhausted Gael looked after today.  
“You should go up to bed already and sleep, I’m going to close up everything and I’ll be right up as well.” he said in a gentle tone, caressing her cheek. Gael didn’t protest, instead went upstairs to the bedroom.

Darren went to check on the barns, even though he didn’t fear burglars he was rather safe than sorry. After he checked up on them he went back into the farmhouse, locking the door behind him. While making his way to the backdoor he took his time to properly look around. He hadn’t taken the time yet to look around the house. The hallway lead up to the living room, a couch, small coffee table and a television decorated the room. It all screamed ‘aunt’, there was even a small flower blanket draped over the back of the couch. the television was placed against the right wall and by the opposite wall there was a fireplace. Not too far from the fireplace, but at a safe distance, was a small basket with several blankets neatly folded. The couch was facing the television so he guessed the blankets were used to lay down in front of the fireplace to keep it cozy.

On the wall of the fireplace were several picture frames hung up. Some pictures were removed, probably personal pictures of his aunt she didn’t want to leave behind. Others were still there. One of the pictures showed his aunt, minus a few years or ten, in front of the farmhouse with a big proud smile on her face. Another picture actually had Gael on it, when he inspected it closer he had to maintain his laughter.

The picture showed a very flustered and red cheeked Gael with her hands in front of her eyes. Behind her you could see what must have been the proudest Dickwolf with his merchandise standing proud.

The next picture that was still there showed his aunt again and with her stood Gael. His aunt looked rather sober on the picture, showing her off as the proud business lady she was. Gael had her trademark grin on her face and making peace signs with both of her hands. A gentle smile formed on his lips but faded as he noticed something in the picture. Looking a little closer at her neck he could see something but couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was since the picture was taken from quite a distance.

Darren decided to leave that for the next morning to figure out. When he got upstairs Gael was already in bed, wearing one of his shirts which was way too oversized on her. She was also half laying on his side, clamping the pillow. Darren guessed she really didn't like being alone. After undressing himself, he got underneath the covers with her, gently nudging her off his side of the bed so he could make himself comfortable. He felt her warm frame close in and soon enough he dozed off as well.


	3. Day 3

The next morning arrived slowly as Darren woke up when the sun shone onto his bed from the window. For it being the second night that he had slept in this bed and house, he was surprisingly well adjusted to it. Turning and expecting to find a still sleeping Gael, he found that the bed was empty except for him in it. A short pause and a few blinks of his eyes later, he decided to get up and get started with the day. A shower would be nice for starters. Making his way to the bathroom, he had somewhere expected Gael to be there, though it was also empty. After a slight shrug, Darren hopped into a quick shower to help him wake up, getting dressed in the same kind of overall as he had worn the day before.

Wondering slightly where Gael had wandered off to, though feeding his rumbling stomach right now was his highest priority. Searching the cupboards a bit for some sort of breakfast, the only thing he ended up finding was a bottle of holstaurus milk. There was a pause in his mind as he thought of how they milked the holstaurus. Now that they actually had one, it might be best for Darren to ask Gael about that once she saw her. Come to think of it, she had helped Darren a lot with the farm. Perhaps he should find a way to repay her. Give her a gift perhaps. It then struck him that he barely knew anything about her. Finding a gift for her might be harder than running the farm, though he hoped he could ask Roxie next time he saw her. She could probably help him.

Emptying the bottle and deciding they would have to buy food the next time they went into town, he finally thought it might be a good idea to snoop out Gael. Once outside, Darren was amazed at how quick Levi worked as the holstaurus barn had already been set up. It would probably be best to check it out a bit before their holstaurus actually arrived. Probably his best best to finding Gael too as she started moving towards it. They'd probably have to store the stallion in it too, at least until they had a barn for him too. Until then though, the holstaurus and the stallion would be kept in the same barn. They would probably keep breeding all night until they pass out if they didn't keep them separated properly. Though perhaps they should put them together. Who knows, they might actually increase the population on the farm. Less money to spend.

* * *

When he walked up to the new barn he noticed the door was on a little creak. When he opened it up some more to slip in himself he noted he had been right. Gael was standing proudly in the middle of the barn, checking the place from top to bottom. In her hands were some blueprints to which she was making notes and changes, quite sloppy if you’d ask Darren. He walked up to her and started setting some pointer questions up in his head to figure out more about her.

“Good morning Gael.” He greeted.

“Good morning!” She cheerily spun around.

“You were awake early.”

“Yea, Levi and I just went over the general design of the barn. I’m just making a few adaptations to make it more custom to the creatures we’ll store in here. We’re going to set up a small separation so we can temporarily put the stallion in here too.” Gael seemed to have been thinking the same as him, which brought up another question.  
“Have you had breakfast yet?”

“No not yet, I was thinking about going into town for some breakfast once you woke up.”

“Oh I already had some Holstaurus milk.”

“You… what?” Gael lowered the blueprints to look at him properly. “You’re not joking…”

“Did… Did I do something wrong?” Darren asked nervously, slightly rubbing his neck.

“You raised your fertility and above that you drank our profits from yesterday!” Gael had raised her voice but didn’t seem sincerely mad.

“How much would it have made?”

“It would have made us an extra 250 gils.”

“I’m so- wait… did you say it raised my fertility?” Darren was confused for a second and felt stupid he had only now realized what she had said. Instead turning back around and sketching more onto the blueprints.

“Yea, I told you all every monster has specific traits and their fluids carry traits on their own. Holstaurus milk raises fertility. You’re human so it only lasts for as long as the milk is in your system though.” She didn’t seem too fazed at this at all. Maybe he could just blurt out all his questions at her and she wouldn’t mind at all. He knew she was pretty much carefree and was very open minded.  
This was is, now or never.

“What’s your favorite color?” her pencil stopped moving.

“Blue!” She smiled brightly at him. “It’s the color of the sky! So light blue it is of course.”

“What about favorite food?”

“Hmmm…” she was in deep thought for a minute. “I like sweet things but for dinner alike stuff I’d go for sushi or lasagna!”

Darren wondered for a minute if he could ask more revealing questions, like how she ended up on this farm. In the end he decided against it and would save them for during breakfast.

“So where do you want to go have breakfast?”

“Oh my gosh yes! I’m totally starving.” Gael dropped her papers onto a nearby makeshift table and grabbed him by the arm. Enthusiastically pulling him along. “I want to take you to the inn I crashed at, they make wonderful croissants, cupcakes and cakes!”

Darren just smiled and went along, he liked how she still had innocence lingering in her actions. He knew she wasn’t completely though but just went along with it.

The walk to town became a nice habit and they usually randomly chit chatted about several stuff. Gael would tell him more about all the systems used or about the changes she was going to make to the new barn. Funny stories of her and Roxie occasionally passed along as well or stories about Kay always got mistaken for a minor. Soon enough the town came into view and they made their way through the streets. According to the clock on the church tower it was only 20 minutes past 8 in the morning. Earlier than Darren had liked.

The stores weren’t open yet and the signs weren’t put outside yet either. It was rather quiet, which was a nice change. The morning air was quite chilly now he thought about it and he could see goosebumps on Gael’s arms. But before he could mention it, she was pulling him into the warmth of the inn she had talked about. It was a cozy inn, nice, warm and the smell of freshly baked pastries filled the air.

“Gael sweetie!” the inn keeper greeted her. She looked like your typical bakers wife. She was rather chubby, which fitted her well, thick brown curls which hung to right above her shoulders. Her face was round and puffy with rosy cheeks and nose.  
“How can I help ya?” she asked.

“Can we have a full breakfast please?” Gael asked in the sweetest tone he’d ever heard. Any sweeter and sugar would be streaming out of her mouth. The inn lady went up to Gael and pinched her cheeks.

“Of course darling!” the inn lady turned back around and went into the kitchen which hid behind a heavy wooden door.

“Let’s sit down.” Gael proposed.

“Yea sure, lead the way.” She seemed a bit hesitant at that but took his arm again either way and guided them to a seat in the back. It was a small booth, fit for two, hidden from the rest of the open space.

“Will she see us sitting here?”

“Yea… She knows this is my spot.” Gael smiled softly. They were sitting opposite of each other and Gael had her knees pulled up to her chest. She seemed to feel at home to him. Their conversation went quiet for a while until the inn lady started bringing their breakfast.

Two plates of eggs with bacon, two bottles of -normal- milk, glasses of orange juice, croissants, cinnamon rolls, chocolate breads, madeleine cakes and multiple macarons. It was truly a king’s breakfast. Even Darren’s stomach agreed as it now had decided that that bottle of milk had not been enough at all. The inn lady told them to call if they needed anything and left to the kitchen again.  
They silently, yet pleased, dug into their breakfast. Gael starting out with the coffee, putting in four sugar cubes. She really had a sweet tooth.

“Can I ask you something?” Darren started out.

“Sure.” Gael smiled in a tired way, Darren wondered if she had slept enough last night.

“How did you end up on this farm?” she put her cup back down when he finished his question while he started filling up his mouth with sweet pastries.

“All get aboard the story train.” She faintly laughed.

“Well I’m listening to what you want to share.” This seemed to comfort her as she went on.

“I left my folks when I was seventeen, in the end the best decision I made but at that moment it didn’t seem like it. I in the open air for quite some nights, maybe a few weeks, while traveling further away from where I first lived. We had some problems going on and I didn’t feel like I belonged there anymore. So I started walking. After about three or four weeks I think, I found this town. The inn lady found me and insisted I came in to shower.” Gael smiled at the memories, although it sounded like a sad story, she told it like it was the best damn time she ever had. “I accepted and got cleaned up properly, in the evening I wanted to leave again but the inn lady needed to know where I’d be sleeping. One thing came to another and I ended up living here for about a month or two. The inn lady never asked me any pay and always was friendly. She felt a bit like my mom, grandma and sister all in one ya know? I could tell her anything, she’d spoil me to death and tell me all the gossip from around. She heard your aunt could use some help on the farm, so she introduced us. A few days later the inn lady helped me move into the farm. She was so happy she got me a job. I started working at the farm right when I turned eighteen, learning all the ropes of breeding. It was the first time I ever heard about it, there should still be a picture around the house where your aunt showed me a Dickwolf for the first time.” She broke out in laughter.  
“God I was so cute, I like to believe I still am though! Your aunt showed me all the ropes and little secrets to getting better, eventually introduced me to having fun with the creatures myself. We developed a bond, she was my mentor, my guide through all this. She dropped the bomb about wanting to sell the farm once though. But I hadn’t thought much of it, she was just so amazing at her work, I hope to become just as good one day. Then she started talking about her favorite nephew, who’d she introduce me to one day.”

“She was going to have us meet?” Darren asked.

“Yea, she said you’d make a great mas-“ Gael cut herself off quickly. “Great breeder for me, uh, ya know, as another breeder on the farm.”

Darren raised an eyebrow but didn’t go into detail on this one, she’d revealed quite a lot and he didn’t want to push her too much.

“So yea, here I am today, on my own feet and now supporter this inn once in a while with a donation.”

Darren just nodded understandingly to this and they finished their breakfast in comfort, with cheesy jokes and Gael’s responding giggles. When Darren’s breakfast was finished, he took note that Gael’s wasn’t yet and took this opportunity to snoop out.

“Well I wanted to ask Roxie some stuff so I’m quickly going to do that now before there’s too much people on the street shopping.” He made sure he didn’t give Gael enough time to respond properly as she could only nod before he was making his way out of the door.  
“Shit…” he cursed to himself, he had probably just left the bill to Gael. He’d make up for that later today, for now he had to stop by Roxie.

* * *

Darren was lost in his thoughts as he wandered down the street. Gael had quite the past. His was a lot more luxurious in comparison. Though at the moment they were equals. Sort of at least. Darren technically owned the farm, as well as the massive debt his aunt left behind. Which was both awesome and horrible at the same time.

Still being lost in his mind, Darren completely lost track of what he actually went to do. Gael's past was what occupied his mind, not finding Roxie. Luckily for him, he got a quick reminder as his face disappeared into Roxie's large bosom. A full second passed as Darren was confused before pulling back, gasping for air.

"Well, if it isn't Darren. Can I help ya with something, dear?" Roxie wasn't even surprised he had walked into her breasts, mostly because she had spotted him pondering about something.

"Roxie!" Darren was still slightly surprised as well as distracted by her large breasts for a second. "Ah... Yes actually. I wanted to buy Gael something, though I have no idea what to buy her. I was hoping you'd have a better idea of what she'd like." Roxie was at this point the only person, except for Gael, Darren could turn to at this point. Levi was a bit too distant and Kay was... Well... Kay.

Darren noticed Roxie chuckle, though not a clue why. "Aw dear, I've got the perfect present for you to give to Gael. Heck, I'd even tell you how you should give it to her. Come to my shop and I'll show you what." Darren was way too happy with the answer and eagerly followed her to her shop. 

The shop was still closed but Roxie pulled the key to the door out of her cleavage as she unlocked it, holding it open for Darren. "So, what did you have in mind?" Darren asked her as she locked the door behind them again. With a soft smile, Roxie started digging in her wares before pulling out a collar for one of the catgirls. Darren was confused as Roxie only pretended to put it around her neck and winked at Darren.

A few seconds passed again before Darren's eyes spread open, realising what she meant. "You... You can't be serious!" Roxie's grin only increased as Darren became more flustered. "Ya asked me what she'd want. Well, trust me on this one." Roxie threw the collar to Darren as he grabbed it in the air. "I'll come for repayment someday soon. Until then, you owe me dear." Roxie only grinned further before moving up to him, leaning in and whispering something into his ear.

A few moments later, Darren was standing outside the store, holding the collar in his hand, staring at it. It wasn't until he heard Gael shout out at him that he snapped out of it, looking up and turning to her while hiding the collar in one of his pockets. "Hey! Sorry for leaving you with the bill. I promise next time it'll be my treat."

Gael smiled softly as she poked him on the cheek. "I'll hold you to that one. Were you able to ask Roxie what you wanted?"

Darren only nodded as both of them started to walk back to the farm. They had quite a bit of work to do, especially if they wanted to get the stallion and the holstaurus settled into the barn. Even though it took them a while to walk back, not much was said. It wasn't until they were at the farm that Darren stopped, Gael slowing down and looking at him.

Before Gael could ask what was wrong, Darren had pulled the collar from his pocket and softly wrapped it around her neck, locking it into place with a soft click of the lock, pulling the key out. "Roxie said you'd like this more than anything. So if you'd like, would you accept me as your master?" Darren said, slightly hesitant as he looked Gael in the eyes, awaiting her answer.

* * *

When Gael turned to face Darren she could feel a soft pressure on her neck as his hands disappeared behind her head. It was only when she heard the soft click that she realized it was a collar. Darren seemed a little nervous, especially after his last words… his last words… only then did she realize she had been staring at him for quite a while without actually giving him an answer. Snapping back to reality, her face brightened up with a broad smile. 

“Ofcourse!” she cheered out loud, tackling him onto the ground with a hug around his chest. But after a second she quickly retracted.  
“Uhm… that’s still… fine, right?” Darren, who was still on the ground being straddled by Gael now, started laughing.

“Ofcourse silly!” he pulled her back to his chest and rolled them over, poking the tip of her nose. Purring as response, she slightly pushed her hips upward with a suggestive wink. Darren quickly picked up on this and pushed himself off the ground, offering a hand to Gael. Once they both stood upright, Darren brushed off the dust off his clothes.

“We still have work to do though, the Holstaurus and Stallion into their barn. And if I remember correctly they still have to be harvested for the day.” Slightly squeezing her ass at the word ‘harvesting’, earning a giggle from her.

“I have something quick to do first though!” and before he could even answer she ran off into the house. She still was, and probably would always be, a hyperactive ball of impulsiveness. Smiling at the thought he went to the Stallion and brought him into the new barn. The extra wall had been put up by Levi so he put him in the most left box. He gave him some extra hay and checked his food. Deciding he’d only have to refill that tomorrow, he went to check up on the Holstaurus. Refilling her water he took a moment to think, he was quite pleased that Gael had accepted him. That sure promised to make things more interesting. They would probably have to sit down to discuss some rules and all that but he felt confident about it. Not noticing for a second that the water was spilling over.

“Ah shit!” he quickly shut off the water supply and checked out his overall. It was drenched.

“Great…” he closed the doors of the barn and went back to the farmhouse to get a change of clothes. When he got upstairs he saw Gael sitting in the other room by the desk, happily scribbling down things on a piece of paper.

He went into the bedroom and made a quick change. The dry clothes sure did feel better around his legs. He went back into the hallway and paused by the room Gael was sitting in. she had stopped writing and seemed to be just scanning the paper.

“So what got your mind working so hard?” Darren decided to speak up.

“Ah! You came just in time!” Gael beamed. “Come on!” she pulled him back into the bedroom and made him sit on the bed.  
“I have a list of questions I want you to fill in!" Darren took the piece of paper out of her hand and scanned it over quickly, while Gael settled down on the floor with her head resting on one of his legs. It had a fair amount of questions scribbled down on it. Looking over the page once more, he switched his gaze between the paper and Gael.

"I'll answer any question of yours." Gael's eyes beamed at this. "On one condition." Darren grinned slightly, obviously having a little plan worked out.  
"Please your master." Darren purred into her ear and he could've sworn he heard a soft moan escape her lips. She nodded her head and straightened her back. He hooked his finger in the ring around her collar and tugged her closer in between his legs.

Rubbing her nose along his already hard dick, her hands traveled to the buttons on his overall, quickly snapping them loose. Slowly tugging the overall down, freeing his dick which was already standing proud. She didn’t hesitate before taking the tip into her mouth and giving it a gentle suck. Running her tongue over the tip, she started bobbing her head up and down, taking him deeper each time. Her hands gently massaged his thighs and occasionally she would pause to lick his shaft from the bottom to the top.

Soon enough Darren grabbed a hold of her hair, gentle at first, encouraging her more and making sure her mouth wouldn’t leave his throbbing cock. Gael gladly handed over all control to him. After a little while his grip on her hair grew tighter and he moved her head down harder and faster until he reached his peak. Keeping her head down with a firm grip, spilling all of his seed inside her mouth and throat.  
He let go of her and she slowly retracted her head, licking up the remaining cum of his shaft and head, slightly purring.

"I think you deserve to ask your questions after this.” He said as he gently stroked her cheek before he took a look at the paper again and read the first few questions.

_'How do I address you in_  
\- _Public_  
\- _Private_  
_Do I still get to glomp you @random?_  
_Do I wear a leash when we go out?_  
_Can I propose stuff to do? (sexually)_  
_Am I going to get marked by you?'_

* * *

There was a soft pause in Darren's mind as he read each of the lines carefully. Then, after given it some though, he grabbed a pen from the nearby desk they had in the sleeping room. "First of all, you can address me as you like in public, whatever you feel comfortable with." He said as it wrote it down in essence at the same time. "In private you shall address me by title." He kept looking at the paper, thinking about the next one. "I don't mind the glomping to be honest, just be careful not to hurt either of us."

He could swear that with each sentence he said, she became happier and happier. "Do you want to wear a leash when we go out?" He asked since he wasn't sure if she wanted it or not, but didn't mind if she wanted it. "You can always propose stuff to do, come to think of it, you should tell me some once we finished the list." Then finally the last one was a bit confusing to him, as he wasn't certain to what she meant. "What exactly do you mean with being marked? In what way specifically?" He said as he put down the pen and paper for her to answer his questions.

* * *

"I mean as in a permanent bite mark or something like that..." She fidgeted a bit with her shirt, obviously still excited but a bit nervous. "I'd really... really like that." About everything else she had been so open but on this one small thing she acted as if she spilled the biggest secret ever.

"Stop fidgeting." Darren told her and like commanded, she immediately stopped. Gael obeyed pretty well without question, he'd have to see how far that went soon. Once again her head rested on his leg and Darren got lost a little in thought. She would still have to answer a few of his questions too and after that they had to set some rules.  
"So, I'm sure you asked if you could propose stuff with a reason." Gael happily nodded to this. "Please do go on." Darren insisted.

"Well... I have quite some stuff I'm into, so I wanted to know if you'd want to try them with me."

"Ofcourse, just tell me what they are."

"I'm fascinated by bondage!" she beamed with a bright smile, lifting her head from his leg. "Biting is really my thing too but I guess you figured that one out already." After that Gael started thinking, harder with each passing minute.  
"To be honest I'm open to pretty much everything so I go along with anything. I like trying out new things and like to experiment a lot." Her master smiled at this, sure that could come in handy.

"Alright, anything else you want to discuss?" Darren asked her, lifting up her chin with a finger to look him in the eyes. He needed her to be completely honest and would not settle with less.

"I want a safe word." The smile had made way for a serious expression.

"Fair enough, did you settle on a word? It obviously can't be 'stop'." Receiving an honest giggle from Gael, Darren relaxed a bit more into the bed. It was better to keep her bubbly and giddy, the serious look didn't suit her.

"Not yet, we should find one together that we can both agree on." That would indeed be the best decision. When he looked at the clock by the bedside he noticed not too much time had passed and they could still spare some.

"So, we still have to set a few rules though."

* * *


End file.
